


Truth or Dare.

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Gen, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Road Trips, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick Hockstetter believes he is holy as if he is the only man deemed worthy of living on the planet, if you were to ask him if there was a god, he’d reply with “You’re talking to him right now.” but within the high school hallways there would never be anybody gain enough to ask him that question let alone get close to him unless it was the rest of the atrocious Bower’s gang that terrorized Derry with their psychotic actions. There was one person who seemed to be caught within Patrick’s grasp though and that was you even though speaking or even going near him was seen as the forbidden fruit in God’s garden. You watched him from afar and he didn’t know that because you were the new kid that went underneath his radar. Patrick knew this town from back to front, he knew everyone and what their daily actions were but you? You were too busy lurking in the shadows and blending in with the sea of students who passed the hallways everyday.





	1. Angel Wings

“Truth.”  
“Who do you like. You never reveal this, everytime I bring up this question you change the fucking answer. Come on we won’t even tell him.” Greta says whilst putting a record onto the needle. The opening of _Your Love_ begins to plays as you look down at your feet, playing with the lace frills on top of your socks.  
“I don’t like anyone….Well maybe Donnie Wahlberg”  
Truth was you did like somebody even though you might aswell be banished to the Losers Club for whom it was. Patrick Hockstetter, the second leader of the Bower’s gang. Even though you had just happened to disappear from his radar, there was something about him that intrigued you but you just weren’t quite sure of it yet.  
“I’ll dig through your bedroom until I find your diary. Come on! We’re having a sleepover, I’ve told you my secrets, now tell me yours.”  
Even though Greta was a great friend, she could also be a mythic bitch sometimes and this was one of those times. You were starting to give into her and now it was time to crumble right there and then.  
“Patrick.” You mutter quickly hoping she wouldn’t hear it.  
“Wait, you have a crush on Hockstetter? He’s fucking Bowers property. You don’t want to get infected by that.”  
“Don’t you dare tell a soul.”  
“But why Patrick? There are so many other boys out there but you just had to go and choose the psychopath.”  
She was right, Greta was 100% correct. You had to go and fall for the school psychopath who just seemed to have a chiseled jawline and flowing black hair. You knew of him but yet, you hid underground so he had no idea of your existence and you wanted it to stay that way for as long as possible. Until the end of time.  
“I have nothing against you liking Patrick, I mean every person as their own taste right? As least you’re doing better than that slut Beverly Marsh. What gets me is the fact Patrick hasn’t figured this out yet. He hasn’t even figured out you’re the fresh meat, the new kid. How did you get away with that?”  
“I just stuck to the paths and hid in the shadows, also befriended the most powerful girl in the school. I’ve dodged bullies all of my life, there is always a way of escaping these things.”  
This was something that intrigued Greta, she actually found somebody out there who had escaped the Bowers gang. Not even she escaped them, instead she formed an alliance with the boys which includes paying them $50 a month just to leave her and her friends alone but your actions just changed the whole board game.  
“You’re a fucking mastermind, that’s what you are. You have the looks of an angel but the mind of the devil.”  
  
__________________________________________________________________

“You know he’s going to figure out that somebody is staring at him right?” Greta whispers to you as you whilst shutting her locker shut.  
Even looking in the direction of “Bowers territory” was deemed illegal at this school but yet, you couldn’t help but watch him light up a cigarette in the hallways as he began speaking to Victor.  Greta grabbed the arm of your acid wash jacket and began to drag you down the hallway and with what seemed like a John Hughes movie moment, Patrick shot a look in your direction. You hoped that he hadn’t noticed you and that he was only looking at Greta because out of the two of you, she was much more appealing to boys with her _Tiffany_ looks and _Electric Youth_ scents. Greta was most likely right with her statement from before though. After 2 months, he had most likely figured it out but you weren’t exactly scared.  
  
  
  
  
_Patrick was watching them as they left, he seemed betrayed by his own world for a moment. Why hadn’t he seen this person before? If they were new he would’ve known by now but also their looks, they looked delicate and soft to the touch. He felt as if he could rip off their angel wings and claim them as his. Patrick had also noticed that this person did not look frightened but they did indeed look like a deer in the headlights, he wasn’t sure if had something to do with him or not since Greta was dragging them by the sleeve of their jacket. He just had to find out who this person was and if they really were able to fuck with Patrick Hockstetter._

__________________________________________________________________

The day had just finished and as you began to pack away your history books into your bag, the locker door was slammed shut. Patrick was revealed to be leaning right up against the locker next to yours.  
“Well now….Who is this?” He asks with a questionable smirk across his face.  
“If it isn’t the King of Nothing, himself.”  
Patrick felt threatened by that comment especially since it escaped those lip smacker glossed lips. You knew what you were doing but there stood Patrick on one side and Greta on the other, each sharing the same confused expression.  
“Who knew that the invisible student had the fucking balls to talk back. You’re just as bad as that other fucker trashmouth.”  
Patrick pushes your shoulders up against the locker, he’s leaning over you with one hand resting above your head. You try to look for Greta but at this stage she’s already gone home. You didn’t mind being up close and personal with Patrick but you certainly felt like you were his prey.  
“Word on the street says you’ve been hiding from me, little fawn.”  
“And so what if I have? Everybody has their reasons.”  
Patrick chuckles, “And what are yours?”  
You caved in at that point, his laugh his laugh was so patronizing yet it was gentle.  
“I could have a crush.”  
“Such a whore.” Patrick whispers into your right ear before licking your ear lobe and getting ready to spread kisses down your neck.  
“Says the one who’s making a move.”  
Before he can finish what he began, you duck under the arm he had raised over your head.  
“Don’t you dare run away from me again. I’ll tell the whole school we fucked and you’ll become worse than Beverly.”  
You let out a laugh, “And I’ll just tell everybody you are the worst at sex and that you don’t even know how to satisfy a sex doll let alone a real person.”  
Patrick became quiet after that and both of you went separate ways. From now on you knew that you’d have to watch your back even though being that close to Patrick sent shivers down your spine. The way he placed that one kiss on your neck before you moved away him was something you were starting to miss as you began to walk home.    
“Wait up! I heard you threatened the Bowers gang, How did you do that!” A voice calls out.  
You turn around to see Eddie running towards you with his inhaler in one hand. You hadn’t even spoken to him before yet, you knew who he was since Eddie was a Loser Club kid. Threatening the Bowers gang though, this was a new one. Rumours tended to travel around the school and began to change as they went from person to person.  
“Edward. Here’s the thing, all you need to do is dig right into their soul and crack them open. Bullies have weaknesses and you need to find them.”  
Eddie nods his head before running off with a “Thank you!”  
You shake your head at him, these kids were starting to become out of hand.  
  
Arriving home, you notice a blue car sitting in front of your driveway with _Exodus_ blasting through the speakers. Everything suddenly went silent when you noticed that Patrick was leaning up against it.  
“Well what are you doing here?”  
“I live here.”  
“Well I thought we could finish up our little game of little red and the big bad wolf. Get in my car and we can go for a drive.”  
“To where?”  
“Wherever you want it to be.”  
Truth was, Patrick just wanted to try to crawl under you skin and figure out what makes your heart tick but at the same time he was feeling an emotion that he wasn’t used to. Despite the fact this was Patrick Hockstetter, you nodded your head and followed him into the car. Patrick had turned down the music and began to speak.  
“So. You tried to escape me and now you’re sitting in the passenger's seat of my car. What the fuck is your motive? Are you one of those Loser Club’s spies? Do you actually like me? Is this all a lie?”  
Patrick rambles on for a while longer before you can actually get a reply into the conversation.  
“Why the fuck would I be associated with those cock munchers when I’m friends with Greta? And as for you, I just like you okay despite what everyone believes and thinks.”  
  
Suddenly he pulls the car over and reaches over towards you, his lanky hands pulling your face closer to his, kissing you on the lips. It was sloppy and rough as if he had never kissed anybody before but you melted into it.  
“I knew it was cinnamon.” He mutters about your lipgloss before going back to kissing you.  
Before you knew it, the both of you were in the back of his car, clawing at eachother’s skin and Patrick was claiming you with his mouth, leaving harsh bruises along your collarbone as your hands dug themselves into his long hair. Some of these marks even began to bleed which made you whimper softly. Even though you had shared kisses with boys before Patrick, this was actually the first time you had allowed a boy to see you in nothing but lingerie and it was basically your first time in general if Patrick was actually bound to go through with anything other than leaving marks. His left hand ran over your underwear as he whispered about how much of a slut you are and that you don’t deserve any of this, this lead you to bucking your hips into the boner that began to form underneath his jeans. You opened your mouth ever so slightly as Patrick’s tongue began to trace the seam of your lips. He rolled his hips into yours as he moved his hands closer towards your neck. The leather of the back seat stuck to your thighs as Patrick sat up and began to remove the bottom half of your garments. He acted as if he knew what he was doing and began treating you delicately which seemed out of character for Patrick but yet the way his tongue flickered across your clitorus was already beginning to make you moan.  
“So what was that about me not being able to give pleasure?”  
“P-Patrick… .” Is all that you’re able to say before he starts digging his nails into your hips.  
Moments later he added two fingers which put you on the verge of having an orgasam but just before you could, Patrick stopped and gave you a sinister smirk.  
“You don’t deserve that from me just yet. You’re not just some cheap fuck in the back of a car. I don’t know what the fuck is going on here but you’ve done something, I don’t know what it is but you’ve done something to me.”  
  
After your first escapade with the notorious sociopath, you felt as if maybe you had changed something. Patrick felt lost afterwards but he was not ready to accept the fact he was beginning to care for somebody. You made him feel like his medication did, all warm and fuzzy but yet he just couldn’t give you up.  


	2. Motels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months. That’s how long you and Patrick had been together. The relationship had been going perfectly, you gave him the respect he wanted and he treated you like gold. Even though he acted out plenty of times with the Bowers gang, you were still there by his side. You got into the mess that was the back of Patrick Hockstetter’s car and there was no way you were going to get out of it.

“Hey get up, we’re going on a road trip.”   
“A road trip?” you mumble into your pillow before turning over to see Patrick staring right at you with a look of excitement in his eyes.    
“Yeah a fucking road trip. I left a letter for your Mother on the fridge for when she gets back. We’re out of this town. Get dressed, pack some clothes, get your money and we’re leaving this god forsaken hole.” 

Knowing Patrick, the letter he wrote would probably be seen as a ransom note. Your Mother would most likely believe that he had kidnapped you. Even though Patrick had created an alter-ego, she still had suspicions about his actions since he hung out with Butch Bowers’ son.  The only reason she had let Patrick stay the night was because you whined about it until she had given into your pleas.  Sitting up in bed, you watched Patrick pass you some clothes as he began to dig through your wardrobe, carefully picking out which ones to put into the suitcase that was at his feet. Even though Patrick hated to admit it, he was fond of some of the outfits you had worn over the few months mostly because they included shirts that you had stolen from him. 

“So why are we going on a road trip? I have school. I mean we have school but I guess you wouldn’t really care for that.”    
Patrick zipped up the suitcase and stood up, “Because if we don’t leave now, we won’t be able to escape this town.”    
He couldn’t tell you the real reason, he couldn’t let you know that his parents were coming to see him in the first time in 4 years. They had left him to live by himself because he apparently scared them off or so they tell him. Sure he murdered his younger brother back when he was five but Avery was going to take over his spot and there was no way Patrick was allowing that to happen. He couldn’t bare to tell you he was a murderer, well sure you know about the fact he had shot a raccoon in the head and froze it but killing a baby? There was no way you could find out about that because he knew you would leave him for dead.     
“I guess you’re right there...I don’t want to live in Derry forever. I want to explore the world, I want to”   
“Yeah, yeah calm down there Ariel….You’re already with the humans.” He interjects, picking up his bags off of the floor.      
You followed him outside, dragging the suitcase behind you. You felt sad, leaving everyone behind especially your mother, she was already a single parent but now this, your were gone for good and there was no point of return if Patrick had it his way. You weren’t even sure that the both of you had enough money, sure you had about two grand put away but that was money that your Father had sent you as an “I’m sorry for being a pathetic bastard who can’t look after his own family” apology but Patrick, did he have enough money? And if he did, did he rob a bank? Truth was that Patrick had been planning this getaway for months but now his parents were arriving and he had somebody to go with him which gave him a reason to leave instead of saying “See ya fuck-o’s, I’m out” and ending up dead in a ditch somewhere. Saving money wasn’t that hard for him either, he rarely  spent money unless Belch, Henry and Vic wanted to drink. He earnt money from working at the local record store and whatever his parents sent, he brought food with and the rest went to the safe that he had found at the junkyard. All together he had $4500 which he believed that he could live on when he escaped Derry but now he had you to think about, he could’ve just dumped you and left you there to live your life in this town but there was something telling him that he needed to take you with him. He wasn’t sure who or what it was but yet he listened. 

You looked out the window of his car, having one last glance at your house before he drove around the cul-de-sac  and down the road.    
“Do you even  know where we’re going?” You asked, hoping that he heard you over the  _ Danzig  _ album that was blasting through the speakers. 

He ignored you and started drumming his fingers against the wheel as he drove towards the highway. You weren’t sure as to why you went along with Patrick’s plan but yet you felt as if you were tied to him with a piece of rope that was made to never break or fray.    
“We’re going to stop at motels and travel all over the States, how does that sound? Might even stop at Disneyland so I can kick Donald Duck in the shins, always hated that fucking character.”    
You let out a giggle at that because even though he was cynical, Patrick did say some hilarious things.    
“Driving all around America in a car with a boy I’ve only been dating for three months….Isn’t that a great life?”   
“It better be or else I’m kicking you out.”   
“Kicking me out? I don’t think that’s an option.”   
“It will be if you don’t keep your fucking mouth shut, slut.”   
“Well, I’m sorry for having lord of the douchebags as my boyf-.”   
“Sorry.”   
That was the first time you had  heard that from Patrick sincerely. Usually he would’ve said it in the world’s most sarcastic tone but hearing him say sorry was sweet like honey. Maybe you had cracked the code to Patrick Hockstetter but then again there was more to one layer to this boy. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

You had left at 8am and now it was 11am, you had been on the road for three hours now and still you hadn’t pulled over once, mainly because you were ignoring the slight rumble in your stomach. You were also sure that you had seen a Massachusetts sign which meant that Patrick had driven out of Maine even though you believed he would’ve taken a stop back in Portland.    
“Hungry?”, He asks, flicking his head towards the Mcdonald’s building that's on your side of the car.    
You nod your head and let out a little yawn as he heads towards the carpark. As soon as you get out the car, before you can even close the door, Patrick pushes you back down into your seat and gives you a rough kiss filled with hunger.    
“Missed you, sweetie.” He laughs in a mocking tone, pulling away from you as you try to return the kiss.    
Patrick shakes his head, “Gotta wait until we get to a motel.”    
In some way Patrick was cruel and others he was sweet. You didn’t know how long the drive to a motel would be or if he wanted to stay a night in the town you were staying in. You believed it was Lawrence even though you might be wrong. Sure Patrick liked to dick around with you but he didn’t seem as bad as a boy that one of your friends from Hawkins, Indiana had told you about. She never shut up about Billy in her phone calls, even you never spoke that much about Patrick.    
You sat there drinking your chocolate thick shake as you watched Patrick devour a cheeseburger as if his life depended on it. Before you could say anything, you felt a hand go up your skirt.    
“Don’t moan. Don’t talk. Just drink your drink and enjoy.” He whispers, rubbing his fingers against the fabric  of your underwear and your clitoris.    
You bit down on the yellow and red straw every time you felt like whimpering. It felt so good, the way his fingers moved, you were scared though because what if you got caught? Patrick knew what he was doing though as he had done this plenty of times with various people even ones he’d never admit to. As you were about to hit your climax, everything came to a halt and he removed his hand.    
“As I said, you need to wait till we find a Motel.”   
Patrick thought you looked angelic with your apple red cheeks and flushed red lips,  he could eat you out right there and then but he held himself back.

* * *

 

You arrived at a Motel, sitting in the car as you watched Patrick light up a cigarette.   
“I can’t wait to pin you against the bed, making you writhe and moan under my body.” He mutters.  
You can feel yourself quaking at the thought of Patrick intertwining your body with his.  
“Condoms?” You ask softly.   
“Of course, I’m not going to fuck around with that.”   
Truth was the only reason he used condoms was so he couldn’t get you pregnant and therefore you would never have to take the attention away from him by focusing on a baby.   
As soon as you got into the motel room, Patrick placed the suitcases onto the ground and begins to strip your clothes off of your body. You were beginning to feel as if you were Tawny Kitaen from those Whitesnake music videos that played non stop on MTV. Standing there naked against the end of the silk sheeted bed, Patrick stared at you with hunger in his eyes as he licked his lips.   
“Heavenly.”   
He pushed you down onto the bed tracing his index finger around one of your nipples as his lips suckled harshly against your neck.   
“See, a motel brings you good things.”  
You reply with a soft whimper as you feel his left hand trace down your ribs and towards your vagina.   
“You’re still wet from earlier...I’ve hit the jackpot. You’re such a slut for me aren’t you?”   
“I’m such a slut for you Patrick, I truly am.”   
“You’re such a delicate being. De-flowing you was the best thing I’ve done.”  
You couldn’t say anything besides a loud moan when you felt his penis enter, nails digging into your skin, hard enough to leave marks that would stay there for weeks. He was so great at making love, even if it was rough and careless. He didn’t really care about satisfying himself, most of it was about you because he loved the noises you'd make when you were satisfied with his work.   
As you hit climax, he started muttering things about how you were a crumbling masterpiece crafted by the gods and by gods he meant himself as if you were crafted just for him and nobody else, his to keep. The both of you lay there, naked and sweaty, with a mixture of blood due to Patrick's harsh nature.   
"I don't know what I did to deserve you. Where the fuck did you come from? You let me tear off your wings. There's no impurity left and yet, you're still here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken a while due to graduation and just being busy in general. Finally here it is, the second half! Don't forget to comment and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first time writing for both Patrick and NSFW items. I'm hoping that you all like this, don't forget to give kudos and please comment! Because if you do I might just upload a second part.


End file.
